


The D. Carriers

by Kitty1217 (HibariTsuna)



Series: The Storm Bringers [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Den Den Mushi Are Cute, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, M/M, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raftel, Rating May Change, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibariTsuna/pseuds/Kitty1217
Summary: Raftel is not the kind of island everyone thinks it is and that is where Roger is at. It has been years after his execution and the peaceful island suddenly becomes dark. Something was happening! When he goes out, he sends a stranger that was dying on a winter island to the future in hopes that Trafalgar D. Water Law could save him for he couldn't die or the future would be changed and that history will repeat itself.He was here to protect the future of that and he will try his best, even if he totally doesn't have any experience at all.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: The Storm Bringers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547212
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. The Time Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Viz Media, Weekly Shounen Jump, Shueshia, Funimation or any other name you could think of that connects to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome to this fanfiction of mine. This is not my first fanfiction since I write others but it IS my first one piece fanfiction. I just love this manga tooooo much and so I wanted to finally contribute to the fanfiction community with my own. I think this idea is very original of itself. Well, I guess the way it’s going to go I think but I’ll let you guys be the judge of that. Hope you guys like it!!

Once upon a time, there was a great pirate.    
  
His name was Gold Roger.    
  
He had conquered every single treasure that existed.    
  
His last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world.   
  
"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in that place. Now you'll just have to find it!"   
  
The world has entered the pirated era.    
  
But behind the scenes, there was something more that was going on. Something that many didn’t and couldn’t know...   
  


**The D. Carriers** ** _   
_ ** **Chapter 01 - The Time Keeper**

  
Raftel, the place at the end of the New world, holds the treasure that everyone wants to get, the treasure that the Pirate King was able to obtain before he was executed, the One Piece.    
  
The One Piece though, it's not something that everyone can obtain unlike what everyone believes. Just because there was one man who could get there, doesn’t mean that anyone could get there. But that is a tale for another day.    
  
The island called Raftel, a small yet wide island with tall mountains, was hidden. Those that wanted to get there could not enter it if they had yet to get the Road Poneglyphs. How the island knew? Well, it just did. It was that special.    
  
The only known person to have entered this island, the Captain of the Roger Pirates, was now walking through this very island. His signature mustache swayed a little with the calming wind that was circulating around the island. The sky was also serene as the flying birds of the island that were only native to this island circulated it and joyfully cried their songs.    
  
Roger laughed his signature laugh as he looked towards the sky, raising his right hand to cover the bright sun from his eyes. The sky was as bright as always and he enjoyed it.    
  
“It’s another day good day, don’t you guys think?” He asked no one in particular but was answered by multiple animal screech. His grin grew wide and as a bird, white in color with a long beak, flew by him, he laughed again.   
  
Life, or what you could call what it was now, was very peaceful. Other than when he was needed, and that had not happened in the time that he has been inhabiting this island, he was free to do whatever he wanted in it.   
  
The sky suddenly went black, and the sun seemed to have disappeared from the sky all together.    
  
“What…?!” He looked up towards it, startled.    
  
Since he was executed around 10 years ago, he has been here and the skies were always bright. A black sky could only be a bad sign.    
  
“Wait.” He paused, his eyebrows furrowing as he started thinking back to the time he first appeared on Raftel after his execution. “Is this what maybe my predecessor meant?”    
  
A shiver suddenly ran through his body. No, this was not good. Not good at all.    
  
He turned around and as he took a step, he appeared on a room that looked bland and never ending. He rushed towards the center, a snail that looked like a den den mushi sitting in the only table. Clicking something in it, images appeared to appear fast but it settled fast on a snowy island.    
  
“He got close to the image the eyes were projecting. “A winter island..?” The image changed again and a young child, who looked to be maybe 10 years old, appeared. Tears were streaming down his face as he cried his heart out yet nothing could be heard.    
  
Eyes grew wide as he took in the image and tell-tales that were only visible to him. ‘He is…!’    
  
What was happening on that winter island for something to be happening to this child? This child who will be…!    
  
He turned around, took a step and suddenly snow slowly and quietly drifted down from the sky. He looked up towards the sky, and something seemed to be flowing down from it in a line, connected in the middle. He wasn’t sure what it was but he was sure it did not belong in this island.    
  
He took another step and he found himself next to a body. The person, who he could identify as a male, was bleeding alot and he didn’t seem he was going to make it. He crouched, trying to see if he still had a heart beat. He shivered a little as he touched the skin, his skin was too cold. How long has he been out here, bleeding? The hand of man twitched and that, along with the faint heartbeat he felt, told him he was still alive.    
  
Still, why was he brought here, to this dying man? He thought he would be brought to the child since he was so important to him, to Raftel. Yet…   
  
He started at the man again, the black feathers of the coat he was wearing seem to get darker as the blood continue to bleed into it.    
  
Nothing seemed to be of important to him in his eyes, so why?   
  
He continue drifting his eyes around him; around the man, around him, around everything. Just what was it? Something then occurred to him. Was he maybe connected to the future of that child?    
  
At that moment, images started to appear in his mind. He closed his eyes tightly - this had never happened to him before.    
  
The past, the present and the future were all showed to him at that moment, and it was all related to that child.    
  
This person…!    
  
He opened his eyes quickly and looked down.    
  
‘He isn’t supposed to die,’ He thought suddenly. ‘Yet, why are you dying here?’ He crouched. How could he saved him? How was he supposed to save him? He didn’t have any type of healing abilities - he had only been given anything related to time, he was a timekeeper. Yet now this didn’t seem to be what was required of him.    
  
He stared at the blond. Said blond slowly opened his eyes and seemed to be staring at him as if he could see him, which was not possible as he should not be able to be seen by anyone other than does that had similar abilities to him.    
  
Roger frowned. What was he supposed to do? He needed to think. Think! If he didn’t find a solution, something like, like, like.... It could just happen again and that wasn't good!   
  
The snow continued to fall slowly, undisturbed by anything. Roger continued to think and just stared at the bleeding man as if looking at him could give him the answer to this problem. The blond gave him a smile and suddenly, lighting struck Pirate King.    
  
Yes! He could still save him. He just needed to get a plan going - he started at him as he breathing continue to get less and less - and fast or it will change.    
  
So first, he needed someone that could actually operate on him. He couldn’t send him to another being that had similar abilities as him since they were permitted to do anything with the things that live on the universe; this included humans, fishmen, and any other type of race that existed outside of the special islands.    
  
What he could do though, was to send him to the capable person by making him time travel. But who could he send him to? His mind automatically gave him three posters of people that could help. A woman, an animal and a man. Information came with each, telling him anything that he needed to know.    
  
Sometimes, being the Time keeper had its perk he supposed.    
  
A raspy breathing made him look towards the man. His condition continued to deteriorate.    
  
“You can’t die on me!” He told the man, and the man just gave another smile.   
  
“Not yet…” He heard him mumble, “not yet…”    
  
“Yes, you can’t.” he told him, as if he could hear him.   
  
If he died here, the future will change so much that he couldn’t be what was needed anymore. Then there won’t be another and those events could happen again!   
  
He put his attention towards his mind and he looked at the posters and information. His predecessor should had given him some kind of practice to be able to do this faster under stress!    
  
The first poster was the woman. She seemed to be an elder woman, silverish hair that were pulled back by sun glasses while she gave a confident smile to whoever was looking at her.    
  
_ Doctor Kureha _ read the name.    
  
She seemed to be an expert in medicine, even in this time yet she didn’t seem to be able to do the requirement for this surgery. Yes, she was able to perform difficult surgeries, but he wasn’t sure even she could perform what was needed for this man.    
  
He pulled the information to the back of his mind and continued to the next file.    
  
_ Tony Tony Chopper.  _   
  
He appeared to be some kind of animal - a reindeer after his eyes glanced the information - with brownish fur, blue nose and an adorable face. He appeared to have eaten the hito hito no mi, which made him able to turn into a human being. He was also an apprentice for Dr. Kureha. Just like her, he appeared to be able to do difficult operations, but again, it wasn't what was needed.   
  
A grunt made him look sharply down towards the dying man. He was going to need to do this faster!   
  
He looked towards the last porter.   
  
_ Trafalgar D. Water Law.  _ __   
__   
‘Isn’t this the child from before?’ A cynical smile presented itself to him. The information gave him much of the background that the child was and one that caught his attention right away was the ope ope no mi.    
  
‘This! For sure this is it!’ Yet, wasn’t it ironic that the one that he thought could save him was also the one that was connected to all of this?    
  
Suddenly, Explosions came from someplace and he turned around. Smoke was rising from somewhere near the water.    
  
He looked towards the man and crouched. “No! You can’t…!”    
  
He put his hand on his neck, right where he could find a pulse and held his breath.    
  
_ Ba-thump. _ __   
__   
_ Ba-thump. _ __   
__   
He breathed a sigh of relief as it continued beating against his finger.    
  
“Still,” he told the unconscious man, “you won’t last like this…” He stood and extended his middle and index fingers in the form of a prayer. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Slowly, a bluish light appeared at the tip and feeling that, he motioned something on the man and when it was done, the kanji 障壁\\\Barrier lit up from below the body and something slowly hum-ed around him.    
  
“This barrier should protect you in this travel.”    
  
Yes, a travel of 10 or so years. “Sorry I can’t help you more than this,” He began once again concentrating, “but don’t worry, I’ll be waiting for you when you get there.”   
  
Once again, he raised the index and middle fingers and light appeared at the tip. This time, a yellowish color appeared and this time, he moved his fingers started writing something once again. In bright yellow, the kanji below the bleeding man read 13年後 \\\13-years-later and something appeared once again below him.    
  
“For sure,” he began as the man slowly sank into the ground, “you will be saved.”   
  
And then he was gone. ‘I will see you in 13 years, guider of the successor.’    
  
He should check over the kid though. Taking a step, he appeared next to the kid,  __ Trafalgar his mind told him. He was wailing very loud, his voice only a little bit lower from all the explosion happening in the background.    
  
‘I really wish I could help you in some way…” He thought, ‘but you should be okay until he gets to you, until you can save him…’ he walked next to him, making company with him even if the child didn’t know he was there. He wanted to make sure, even if he knew he would survive, that he would get out of this safe.    
  
They walked and walked, the explosions being left behind with each step they took and soon enough, only the water was the only thing heard, making a sad melody along with the crying child.    
  
Roger looked up at the sky, the moon was now high in the sky and the child seem to be slowing down. They finally stopped with the quiet sobs to be the only thing being heard as Trafalgar sat next to a tree near the water.    
  
The King of the Pirates smoothed over right mustache as he looked around.   
  
‘This is not a good place to fall asleep, what if he fall into the water? He already has the ope ope no mi so he can’t swim.’ He stared at the kind and started praying that the kid could hear him, to what he wasn’t sure but he prayed as he loudly said, “please move, move away from the water, move please.” He stared but Trafalgar didn’t move. He gave a deep sigh and moved to sit himself next to him and hoped that somehow, he could give him some kind of heat other than the cape that was covering him.    
  
The kid continue to sob as he hugged himself to keep warm and Roger gave him a sad smile. “Sorry…”   
  
Morning came too fast and the child only slept maybe a couple of hours before waking up to nightmares.    
  
He made his way and found a small boat from a pirate ship that was stationed around, hidden from view so that it wouldn’t easily discovered.    
  
“Cora-san…” The child cried somehow it made him think of his own child. ‘I hope you are okay, Ace.’ He hope Garp was doing a good job as the parent he would never be to Ace. “I should see you someday… when I can…” he whispered to the wind and it slowly was carried away by it and he hoped his words reached his son.    
  
It was two days after, the kid very sick and very hungry, that they reached the next island. It had been faster than it should, and it was all thanks to the wind and water that helped him carried the small boat to safety. He gave them his thanks and disembarked the boat.    
  
The kid, who seemed to know medicine at this young age, and he was very impressed by it, stole some supplies and some food to keep himself well and feed.    
  
It was already getting late and he had spent too long out of Raftel. He was only allowed to be out of the island in cases of emergencies, which he took care with the drying man until further notice, and that realllly rear case that his predecessor had told him about and this was neither of those.    
  
So with a heavy heart, after looking at the child one last time, he took a step and appeared on the peaceful and ever blue sky island.    
  
“We will meet again,” he hung his head back and look at the sky and closed his eyes, basking in the warm sun which was nothing to what he was feeling at the moment, “don’t you worry, Trafalgar.” He opened his eyes and took another step, appearing in the bland room that help the video den den mushi, “Next time, though,” he began making his way towards the seat and the den den mushi opened his eyes and showed images of the child and the man he had saved, “it will be in a better future.”   
  
He sat and gave a small smile, “Your guide will be okay, Trafalgar.” He read the name of the blond man, “You will be alright, Donquixote Rocinante. For it wasn’t your time yet.”    
  
The den den mushi blinked and the images disappeared. “But for now,” Roger said to no one, “we sleep.” He positioned himself comfortable, “we regain our energy, sleep, and wait.”    
  
And sleep consumed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Noted: So I am doing this at an odd godly hour but I just couldn't resist myself. I always wanted to do something with Gol D. Roger. This finally seem to call to me. I like doing as much of an original idea as I can while still keeping the characters in… well… characters lol. 
> 
> This if going to be multi chapter, not sure how many yet, and it will also have a sequel. Yes, I already planned that ahead. Don’t blame me, the beginning and ending are all in my mind, but I still need to think of some details. 
> 
> It will kinda be slow, but for now, Roger will be the main character until we somehow catch up with the story line? Of course, this is going to diverge a little (or a lot?) from the canon but still I will try to keep the canon there (if that makes sense…). This story might not go the way you might think it will lol but don’t hate me when we get there! 
> 
> PS: This is a Law and Luffy fanfiction soo…. It will get there, just slow i think....  
For now, I await your opinions and hope this seems interesting so far. I will write the next chapter as soon as possible cause ideas just keep popping for this! I will see you guys next time!
> 
> Vocabulary:  
1\. 障壁 - means barrier. It is read as Shouheki. I’m too tired to come up with anything for this reading so sorry… it’s 5am in the morning and instead I’m writing this lol.  
2.13年後 - means 13 years later. It is read as 13 (jyuu-san , Jyuu similar to juice and san from sandwich ), 年 which means year and read a nen (ne from next and n) and 後 means later and read a go (go from go).


	2. The New Successor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I was not expecting the kudos and the hits for a new story like this, especially when my summary wasn’t that… interesting I think. Kudos/Follows make me so happy! Would love to hear your thoughts too! Don’t be shy and please tell me anything! I will answer as best as I can~

Everything was quiet in the bland and never ending room. The Video den den mushi sleep, his long eyes droopy, showing that he too, like the other occupant in the room, was resting.   
  
Slowly, the eyes of the other occupant, Gol D. Roger, opened.   
  
His eyes searched the room, confused as to what happened, searching for clues. His eyes land on the den den mushi and he remembers.   
  
Stretching on his chair, he groaned and slowly stood up.   
  
“Well,” he started as he made looked around once again, “let’s continue our work today!”   
  


**The D. Carriers** ** _   
_ ** **Chapter 02 - The New Successor **

  
“WHAT?!” Birds flap around the forest he was, laughing at his expression. “11 years!?”   
  
“Yes,” Giggled a female voice from one of the birds around him, watching his silly expressions. Really, he was the most funny time keeper they have had up until now and they loved him. “It has been 11 years since the time you left and came back to the island.”   
  
“Den-Den told us that you were just sleeping and sleeping and not waking up.” said a small turtle that had bright blue and dark pink as the colors of it shell.   
  
“Huh,” He crossed his arms on his chest, “that's just…” He looked towards the animals surrounding him and he felt bad that he had worried them. “Sorry to worry you guys.”   
  
They smiled at him, joy in their voices as they said “No worries!”   
  
A snake that was hanging high from a tree slid down, his body hanging by its tail. “We are just glad you are okay.”   
  
“Still,” another voice said, this time a small rat looking animal, “what caused you to sleep for so many years?”   
  
Roger, too, was wondering the same thing.   
  
The turtle slowly made his way closer to Roger. “It was most likely that you used too much of your powers when you aren’t used to it.” He turned to the rat that had asked the question, “You are too young to know this, but the past time keepers would also go through this when they used too much power of their powers.”   
  
He took a few steps forward to the middle of the crowd, which took him awhile since he was a turtle, and continued speaking. “When the sky falls dark on this island, it means that something is going bad with the timeline. Well, mostly related to the next time keeper.” His head turned to Roger, to see if he knew this too, and when the King of the Pirates nod, he continued. “They are the ones that will succeed the current one, which in this case is Roger. Some stuff happened in the past, so the time keepers are here to make sure that the next time keepers try to make it to this island as a test to succeed.” His face suddenly grew gloom. “They don’t always make it though…”   
  
“So I slept that long because my powers might had been exhausted?” Roger suddenly jumped in. He did not want to think at the moment about what would have continued that sentence.   
  
The turtle seemed to know what was going through his mind. “Yes.”   
  
“Now that I think about it, we never saw you train your powers on those 10 or so years before that time 11 years ago.” A childish voice said, and even though Roger knew that female has been here before he came.   
  
Roger blushed at those words. “Yes. I should have been practicing them.” He raised his hands, looking at them and feeling his powers. “My powers are not back yet completely but I should practice them, so I won’t sleep for so long next time.” Many voices agreed with him and he was glad once again to be one of those people that had The Voice Of All Things.   
  
“Okay, then! Its decided! I will start to train slowly.” He grined. “Don’t want to sleep for such a long time, what if something happens when I am asleep?” He paused suddenly as he said that. “Wait,” he turned to everyone, “did something happened while I was asleep?”   
  
Heads shook, indicating to him that nothing in fact had happened.   
  
He breathed a sigh of relief at that. “I am glad.” He smiled. “I don’t want that happening again…” He whispered and only those with keen hearing heard him. “But how should I train though?”   
  
The turtle was the one to answer him. “You can start by making small things time travel into the future. It could be minutes, hours, days, months, years into the future. Anything, but not too much so that you don’t go sleeping years again.”   
  
“Hmm, that makes sense.” He grinded again. “That decided, what should I send now?”   
  
He started walking forward, deep in thought as he planned what he could do. He mumble things here and there, making no sense to anyone that heard him. “Oh!” He turned to the animals that were following him. “I could send small objects first,” he paused, “and when I get used to that, I can start sending some animals on the island.” He paused again, “At that point, I will need some of you to volunteer for me.” He gave them a kind smile as he looked all around him, “You don’t have to though if you don’t want to be teleported into the future.”   
  
Murmurs started around him and they all talked to each other. A few animals stepped forward. “You don’t need to worry,” began a cat with the body of a fish, eyes piercing as he started back at Roger. “Some of us are actually from the past that were transported to the future since time keepers can only use their powers in this island outside of emergencies.”   
  
“Ohhhh, I never thought of that.” The captain said as he laughed stupidly. “Well! Let’s start then!”   
  
**** ****

* * *

  
A month or so has passed since Roger started training his time travels skills.   
  
The first thing he had done was label some things with a sign he could recognize for when he saw it in the future. Teleporting them had began by making them jump a few minutes from now, but the position hadn’t been the best place. They would appear randomly in a place on the island and that only made him wonder about the Donquixote guy he had sent to the future. Would he be alright? He made a mental note to make sure to be ready for him in 13 ye- 2 years from now. He sometimes forgot that he had slept for 11 years.   
  
Slowly, he made that jumping a few minutes ahead would appear where wanted and so he moved to days. The first few times, the objects actually appeared not on the specific time he wanted and again, he wondered, would the man make it? Would he be earlier or later than when he wanted? He just hoped that it could be at least near to when.   
  
Then, he finally moved to bigger times and he now, it was finally time to experiment with living things on the island.   
  
Minutes, days and then a month and so it went on.   
  
The first times were actually very similar to the inanimate objects. He didn’t let that get him down though. His powers were still low for some reason, especially after he used them. He started thinking about what could be keeping his powers low. Was it that he used too much power when he teleported him? Or was it the barrier? Did he maybe put too much power that stayed there until he went and got it again?   
  
Now, as a few other months had passed, he was reading though some of the old archives in the library underground. It was something that was kept there for the information of the current and future time keepers. He definitely needed it though, as the one before him didn't explain much to him.   
  
Sitting still and reading things just made him bored and sleepy but he will do this. This job was serious and he needed to be serious too.   
  
A deep chilling bone shiver went through his body and suddenly nothing felt right. He stood up as he heard fast steps coming into the library. A lightning cheetah, one of the fastest animals that were on the island, appeared.   
  
“Roger!”” She spoke, her voice coming fast and fearful.   
  
“What’s wrong, Ningah?” He took was sounding fearful and as time passed, it wasn’t getting better.   
  
“The sky…! It’s black…! But-!” She didn’t get to finish though as he picked her up and taking a step forward, they were both outside. The sky was indeed dark, but something was different from last time and it felt so wrong on so many levels.   
  
The darkness came and go as if it was a flame that the wind was blowing and it would turn off the light just to be revived again a few seconds later.   
  
“Roger!” He heard as many thuds came from behind him. He turned to them, and all the animals were together.   
  
A whale, with a bubble around the fin to allow it to be on dry land, stepped forward.   
  
“Makokuji! What is going on?” The time keeper asked.   
  
“Makokuji is not sure,” responded the whale. It was one of the oldest in the island. “Makokuji has never seen the sky do this before.” His face had a hidden fear and Roeger was sure he was thinking of that time, so many years ago that he had only read about in the poneglyphs and the hidden books in the library.   
  
“I will check what is wrong, I will be back.” He wasn’t sure if he could take care of this. He could only guess it was something very big if the sky was turning on and off.   
  
A step later and he was looking at the images Den-Den was showing. They flashed everywhere but it seemed that there was a war going on. An image of a teenage boy was being shown as flames surrounded him. His yellow shirt was in contrast with the orange flames around him. His straw-hat that he had dangling behind him seem familiar and he just stared at the images. The Tell-tale sign that was every present for a time keeper enter his eyes and they grew in size.   
  
How could there be two successors in the same age?! ‘Wait,” He though, his right hand going below his chin in a thinking pose, ‘if there are two successors, could it be that they will both be needed in the future? Does that also mean that the future has a very ugly thing coming to it since two successors are going to come here?’   
  
He looked at the images and something seemed wrong with the child. His body was too damaged even if he wasn’t really showing it and it was too much.   
  
He stares at his hands, they telling him his powers at the moment, and it wasn’t much since he has been using it everyday but he couldn’t allow the second successor to die- it would bring catastrophic things to the future.   
  
He turned and took a step forward and chaos surrounded him. Screens where everywhere, his Voice of All Things activating and the deep voices of those around him screaming at him. He appeared next to a tall person, and he looked around as it spoke loud and clear to everyone there.   
  
“We accomplished our goal here!” a voice that he know boomed. “There’s no need to stay here anymore!” From some places around, he could hear people screaming ‘oyajii!’ and that made him turn to the man that towered over him.   
  
On his back, his white coat proudly flapping with the wind, presented him a very know jolly roger to him, Whitebeard's jolly roger. ‘Edward!’   
  
“Listen carefully, Whitebeard Pirates! I’m gonna give you an order from the Captain one last time!” Edward gripped his weapon tightly, and he could hear his deep thoughts as if he was talking to him.   
  
Many protests resounded and Roger gripped his first tightly. He didn’t have enough powers to save him, and it seemed he would be important for the successor's future but he just didn’t have power to spare on him… the successor was more important! He looked down in regret.   
  
From across the battlefield, a voice resounded and hit his heart deeply, as if he knew the sound. “Oyajii!”   
  
It called to him and he didn’t know what to do. Next to the teenager, he saw one of the successors, and a poster came to his mind.   
  
_ Monkey D. Luffy. _ _   
_   
‘Monkey D?’ Did that mean he was family of Garp?   
  
He took a step and he was next to Luffy. He stared and stared at his body, seeing how it was slowly falling apart from the inside.   
  
His eyes drifted to the boy next to him and somehow he seemed familiar. His poster came up.   
  


_ Gol D. Ace. _ _   
_ _   
_ ‘Gol… D… A...ce…?’   
  
Suddenly, everyone was running and more chaos as the pirates started to retreat and the navy started to chase.   
  
“Ace!!” Screamed the child next to him as his child stood there, staring at Whitebeard.   
  
This was… his child? He continues reading the poster and the information in it.   
  
_ Brother of Monkey D. Luffy. _ _   
_ _   
_ So he was related to the successor.   
  
“Mugiwara-boy!” An okama stopped shortly as he passed the boys. His big blue afro swaying back and forth. “Why are you standing around?!”   
  
“Ace, let's go!” Luffy said hurriedly, “Ossan has made up his mind…” He suddenly gasped.   
  
“I know! And it won’t be in vain!” Ace answered as fire started burning in his hands. “Back off, you idiots!” He threw the fire towards the marines that were trying to attack Whitebeard from behind.   
  
Roger looked on as suddenly Ace kneeled down, hands and hand low towards the ground. His breathing was coming out hazardly and the purple Whitebeard jolly roger showed proudly in his back.   
  
There was silence around them which was weird as there seemed to be a war all around.   
  
“We don’t need words now.” Edward said calmly. “Just tell me one thing.” At this, his son looked up, still kneeling down. “Are you happy to have me as your father?”   
  
The time keeper could have already guessed he was one of Edward’s son. Anyone that went under that jolly roger was one.   
  
He was glad though that Ace was one of them. The Whitebeard pirates were one big family and they won’t be alone.   
  
“Of course I am!” Was his response as he sagged forward.   
  
“Gurararah!”   
  
That nostalgic laugh of his rival made him sad. He knew he would die and he could not do anything with what he had at the moment.   
  
Soon enough, Ace and Luffy turned around and started running towards the ships that were near the water. Roger, too, followed. He needed to make sure the successor survived.   
  
“Ace-san, Luffy-kun,” began a fishman as he got near the boys. “Get in front of me!”   
“Jinbei!” the siblings said as they continued to make an escape.   
  
“They want to get you two but what the good old man wants is as many survivors as possible!”   
  
Roger looked behind him, his eyes drifting towards the father of many pirates on this battlefield. ‘Sorry, Edward.’ he sincerely thought and as he turned back to look in front of him, he could have sworn he heard him answer back to him.   
  
“Just keep running, you two!” Jinbei said, always staying right behind them, protecting their backs.   
  
“You run away as soon as you rescue Fire First Ace.” Someone said. “The whitebeards must be a group of cowards!”   
  
“What?!” echoed throughout the battlefield.   
  
“Well, your captain is that guy so you can’t help it,” Roger look to see it was an admiral in a red suit talking. “Can you? Because after all,” He took the hat he was wearing and comb his hair back and put it back on, “White beard is just a… loser from all times.”   
  
Suddenly, Ace stopped and luffy was calling his name from in front, stopping along with Jinbei.   
  
“A loser?” He mumbled, his words not hiding his anger at what was said of his father.   
  
“Huh?” the admiral questioned, not being able to hear what he had said.   
  
As Ace turned back, his beads in his neck rattled along with the anger of his fire. “Take back what you just said!” His fire kindling from time to time around him, trying to control his anger.   
  
His name was heard across the battlefield, questioning him what he was doing. Some pirates near him telling him to say what the admiral wanted and to just go but Ace heard nothing of this, ignoring all of the words.   
  
“He mocked oyajii!” His fire came out from his skin, showing just how much he was trying to control himself.   
  
“Ace!” Luffy called, as if telling him to just stop and leave.   
  
“Did you say ‘take it back’? Not in a million years! I’ll tell you why.” The admiral said in a mocking tone. “Your father Gold Roger” at his supposed name, Roger twitched. It was not his name, His name was Gol D. Roger. “Conquered the Grand Line and opened the door to the new era called the Great Pirate Era by sacrificing himself.”   
  
Ace clenched his fists.   
  
“In contrast, what has Whitebeard done?”   
  
Fire was now flickering fast around Ace and he could guess that his son had eaten the mera mera no mi.   
  
Roger felt a shiver and suddenly, nothing felt right. He tried thinking what was it that made feel like it. WHen he had first gotten here, he thought it was only something with Whitebeard but now, this feeling he was feeling… it made him think otherwise. But who was it? It had to be someone that will bring more disaster to the future and that was connected to the successor.   
  
Thinking of that, her started to see around him and that feeling intensified. Anything that was going around him felt mundle as his eyes showed him what he was looking for.   
  
Ace was important to the future, and like Whitebeard and that Donquixote man from 11 years ago, wasn’t supposed to die in this battle. Yet somehow, that feeling told him that he would and tears started to concentrate on his eyes. His powers wouldn’t be able to save him.   
  
Flashes of something appeared in his mind and the tears started flowing down. “Ace… Ace…! I’m sorry.” he said, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He mumble, repeating everything. Images continued to show themselves to him. “Forgive this old man for not being a father to you, even at this moment…!” He cried, his tears staining his face fast.   
  
“Ace!” He heard the successor yelled as he ran forward, only to have his feet buckle bellow him, making him fall knee first to the ground.   
  
As a vivre card fell down, his eyes followed it. His tears continued to stream down and he turned, taking a step forward, wanting to be teleported to someone that could maybe save anyone that was connected to the successors. And someone that was near this battlefield.   
  
There was quiet as only the hum of machines was the only thing he could hear.   
  
He looked around, the dim light in the room he was telling him nothing.   
  
“Bepo!” He heard someone yell and he turned towards the sound. “How close are we to Marineford?”   
  
He slipped through the walls of wherever he was and he walked towards the room which looked to be the navigator room. So this was some kind of ship? He looked around and the screens told him no, this wasn’t a ship but a submarine.   
  
“We are going as fast as we can, Captain!” Said a furry polar bear.   
  
‘A mink!’ It was rare to see people from Zou out of the big elephant.   
  
“Tsk.” He heard and he looked towards what he could only guess was the captain.   
  
“I’m sorry…” was the mumble from the mink.   
  
Roger though, was looking at the captain and he laughed softly. How ironic is it that the one near and the one that could save the other successor was also a successor himself?   
  
He didn’t know if this was the fate keeper’s will or something but he would take it.   
  
Still…   
  
“Just go as fast as possible.” Was the grumpy respond of the captain.   
  
‘They won’t make it at this rate.’   
  
He wasn’t the space keeper so he couldn’t just teleport them to Marineford. Still though, there was _ one _ thing he could do.   
  
Soon enough, his fingers were glowing a redish color and started writing kanji around the submarine. This was going to take the energy he had saved for the successor. 時間速度\\\Time speed soon started to glow and everyone, not just him, could see it.   
  
“Captain! Something is happening! I don’t know what it is but it seems we are going faster!” Said the mink.   
  
Trafalgar got near the bear and looked at the readings on the screen. “Hm,” he started, “well, this is the Grand Line so nothing is questionable in here.” He looked around, Red glowing brightly compared to the dim light that was before. “These letters most likely have something to do with it, though.” He turned back to the screens. “Doesn’t matter,” he smirked. “This actually helps us.”   
  
Roger gave an approving nod and stayed near the doctor. He wondered why they were going to Marineford. Were they friends or enemies? Was this also something by the fate keeper? If it was, he was thankful for the fate keeper was actually helping him.   
  
Soon enough, what could have been so much more time outside of the submarine, was nothing inside of it, made them arrive to the ford. As he saw this, he took a step and was next to Luffy, the second successor. And his dead son.   
  
Luffy’s Eyes and body seemed to be in deep shock. He was sure it was from watching his brother die right in front of him.   
  
Everyone, even Roger himself, was crying now. Everything was just a cry of sadness as Gol D. Ace sleep, for eternity, with a smile on his face.   
  
And suddenly, the fishmen from earlier was moving forward as the admiral moved to attack Luffy. As the first mate of Whitebeard intercepted the attack, everyone was then moving to protect the brother of Fire Fist Ace who will become the will for him.   
  
Jinbei was running with the in-shock boy, trying to get him the water shores where all the pirate ships were. Roger too, started running alongside him, leaving his boy behind. Somehow, the admiral, who he heard some navy call Akainu, started fighting Whitebeard though he paid it no attention as he once again found himself in the submarine.   
  
Everything was chaos as some members ran towards what seemed like the exit of the submarine. The mink, the captain and some members stayed in attention. The rest, he could see, were getting some rooms and making some equipment were ready or so he could see from where he stood.   
  
“Everyone! Get ready! We are surfacing!” Yelled a female member of the crew. Roger too got ready.   
  
The Captain grimaced as he got ready, slightly bringing his sword closer and drawing it a little.   
  
As they felt the pressure changed in the room, the captain was the first one to open the door.   
  
Roger got out along with him.   
  
“Put Mugiwara-ya on my ship!” was the first thing he said and ROger could see something flying right to them.   
  
“Is that...Buggy?” He questioned himself, not sure if he was saying one of his cabin boys after so many years.   
  
They said something as he looked at the unconscious boy who was most likely very close to death at this moment on the grips of Buggy and Jinbei.   
  
“Mugiwara-ya will become my enemy at some point but a desirable relationship is still a relationship.” Trafalgar said, his face serious as he continued looking over the Straw-hat boy. “There’s no point in letting him die here. I’m gonna help him get out of here. Give him to me!”   
  
“What?!” Buggy screeched, not trusting any pirate that was not in the battlefield at the moment, especially one that just came out of nowhere.   
  
“I’m a doctor!” Trafalgar informed him, hoping that that information will give him some credibility.   
  
“Don’t kid yourself! Doctor’s don’t carry swords!” yelled Buggy angrily at him. Really, this pirate was making fun of him!   
  
“Forget that! Hand me Mugiwara-ya or he is going to die!” He made a ‘hand me’ wave with his hand. “Hurry up!”   
  
Cannons suddenly started being fired at them from various places and buggy moved to get away from a few of them.   
  
“Hurry it up! Put them in my ship!”   
  
“Buggy!” Roger scream, hoping that his ex-cabin boy could hear him, “Give him to him! Hurry!”   
  
The red nose clown drifted around the air as he avoided more cannons, not sure what to do anymore.   
  


“Bepo! Do something about this!” A talk human said to the mink.   
  
“You’re not the captain, newbie!” He told him in reply as the submarine moved with the waters that someone were turning into tsunamis. The pirates in the submarine looked around, not sure of what to do while they tried to get the two hurt pirates into the ship.   
  
“Red Nose-ya!”   
  
Suddenly, a light from somewhere came and they turned to see and admiral shooting light at them.   
  
“Seriously, I don’t care anymore!” He said as tossed the the two that he was holding towards the submarine. “Do your best! I’m out of here!”   
  
“Catch them, Jean Bart!” Bepo ordered and the giant got in position to catch them. “Nice one!” bear congratulated him when he did, giving him double thumbs up.   
  
“Submerge!” ordered the captain as they ran inside the submarine.   
  
Roger looked bad one last time towards the battlefield, where his son was lost and a sad smile appear as he turned around and entered.   
  
Trafaalgar though, seem to wait for something and Roger looked at him from the doorway, waiting with him, ready to do his ability as soon as they were all inside.   
  
His other ex-cabin boy suddenly appeared and the war seem to be at a stalemate.   
  
Still, even after this, the first successor didn't enter the submarine as they drifted away from the shore.   
  
“Here!” Yelled Buggy from when he came back. He threw a straw-hat that he had seem on the boy's back earlier. Trafalgar easily caught it and then entered.   
  
“Are they ready for operation?!” He asked as he ran towards what looked to be patient rooms.   
  
And once again, the pressure in the submarine changed. Roger, stood to the side as the doctor started getting ready himself for operation.   
  
Suddenly though, while they were talking about their medicine stuff that he couldn’t understand at all, the alarms started to scream in warning.   
  
“What’s wrong?!” Bepo asked.  
  
“The water is freezing!” Informed Jean Bart.   
  
“What should we do?!” Bepo asked not sure himself.   
  
“Do something.” Was the captain’s respond as he continued his operation.   
  
There was silence as the crew though of what to do. “I will accelerate then!” Jean Bart said and Roger, feeling the last of his powers, used it once again, 時間速度\\\Time Speed once again glowed and the crew all looked at the letters glowing.   
  
Trafalgar, on the other hand, seem to glance at him, in the corner that he was and looked back towards the operation, not wanting to lose more of his concentration. Roger though, sat down, wanting to rest and paid him no attention. He would stay here but only until Luffy was stable.  
  
The giant soon informed them that they had lost all the attacks, that somehow had slowed down, easily.   
  
The operation continued, the beeping of machines being the only thing that was heard in the room.  
  
“Captain!” Bepo began after hours of operation. Luffy was bandaged as if he was a mummy and the doctor had changed to Jinbei to operate on him an hour or so ago. “Are you okay? Will you be okay? And your room?” He frantically asked, going around his captain.   
  
“No worries, I still have a little bit of energy left. Should keep me going for a while more.” The captain informed him.   
  
Even though he said that though, Bepo and all the crew members in the room saw a thin barrier like thing shimmer slightly but then came back as if nothing had happened.   
  
“I’m sorry…” The polar bear replied and Roger wasn’t sure why he was apologizing.   
  
Standing up from where he was on the floor, Roger got closer to the second successor. He was still unconscious but he was sure he will make it… Otherwise his powers would have told him.   
  
Trafalgar unconsciously twitched but he continued what he was doing.   
  
“Will he be okay though?” Asked one of the members, a member with the words PENGUIN in his hat. Straw-hat Luffy was connected to various machines, breathing, heartbeat, and many others.   
  
“Yeah,” responded Trafalgar, “it’s all on him though.”   
  
Roger took this in and decided that he should go back. He had recovered enough powers to go back to Raftel and most likely sleep for a while until his powers fully recovered. He still needed to be ready for two-years time, when Donquixote Rocinante would appear once again.   
  
He turned and stepped forward appearing in the room with the Den-Den in it. He made his way towards the chair and sat down.  
  
“I’ll most likely be sleeping for a while again as I don’t have any more powers at the moment so please tell everyone for me, Den-Den.” The den den mushi looked at him and nodded, confirming that he would do as he said.   
  
“I hope though,” he mumbled slowly, “that it won’t take as long this time since I've been practicing…” he nodded to himself. ‘Still gotta get ready… for… Rocinante……”  
  
And his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Well, I hope this is good so far. This is actually pretty long but thats just because it's the Summit war, only the luffy parts since well… he is a successor. 
> 
> I kept it as close to the canon with only a little of diverging since Roger is in the scenes. He also talked about the fate keeper so that is two keepers that we know exist now. There will be more in the future and maybe one or the other will be very important storyline wise so be on the lookout for that xD. I’m sure fate keeper helped a lot here especially with Torao and Luffy xD. I wonder what made Torao help Luffy though. More of than in the future chapters though, I got my own ideas for it~
> 
> Until next time!!


	3. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I never expected this to be like the second most popular fanfiction of what I’ve written. Makes me really happen and the kudos and hits! I wished for some other stuff but I won’t be too greedy lol. I hope that when I do deserve them, you guys tell me~   
  
  
Now onto the story! Let us begin things that are canon-ish but not canon-ish at the same time! By the way, even though the main pairing is Luffy and Law, for the most part, this is mostly adventure with Roger, Luffy and Law as the main characters because I’m trying to keep it as in character as possible? Of course, because We haven’t seen much of Roger other than those small flashback, he might be very different.

Distant mumbles were the only things that Roger was able to hear as consciousness came to him.   
  
His mind was lost for a minute or so until the fog cleared away and he stared in front of him. As usual, Den-Den was in front of him but this time it had moved around and seemed to be talking with someone.   
  
He moved and a fluffy tail happily swinging back and for greeted him. He looked at it and a laughing wolf, a wolf specie that would laugh at anything, jumped him.   
  
“Roger!” The wolf pup excitedly said.   
  
“Waraku-kun.” The keeper greeted. “I hope everything has been in order while I slept?”   
  
The pup sat back and brought his right paw to its mouth while it grinned.   
  
“I suppose I will have to ask someone else.” Roger mumbled as the pup continued to laugh. “Well then,” He stretched once again, arms high up towards the sky, “let’s go check everyone out and see how everything has been while I was sleeping.” He told the pup and Den-Den, passing by said snail and petting it between the two long eyes, and continued on its way outside of the room.   
  


**The D. Carriers** ** _  
_ ** **Chapter 03 - Plans**

  
Birds chirped happily and loud as they saw him come out of the building. He could hear them from the distance as some of them told the habitants on the island about his awakeness.   
  
He heard high speed wind coming from his right and he looked towards the direction.   
  
A harpy, a natural species and one that was not from a zoan type devil fruit, swoop down and with her big wings enveloped him in a hug. “Roger!”   
  
His signature laugh came out and he hugged her back, always happy to see everyone happy to have him around. “Kotori!” He was always surprised at the harpies on Raftel and how they acted with him. He had heard they were really harsh against humans, ‘but am I considered human now that I am a keeper?’ he wasn’t sure but he was always glad for them.   
  
“I’m so glad you’re awake!” Began the harpy, her chips being heard around as everyone that was near gathered. His name echoed as they came, true happiness on their faces.   
  
He laughed again, “Sleep won’t be able to beat me so easily,” he said and everyone around laughed. “How long was I asleep for this time?” He hoped it hadn’t been over two years because then he would have missed the time for the blonde that he had sent to the future.   
  
Kotori flapped her wings around him. “Hmmm,” she began, her thinking face on as she tried to remember. “I think it was one year?” She said doubtfully.   
  
“One year and a half.” Said someone from the crowd around them and a few snickers could be heard, loudly at that.   
  
“Yeah, that!” The harpy says and everyone laughed this time. She pays them no mind though as she circles around Roger in the air.   
  
“A year and a half…” He says to himself. This time it was really a shorter time, like seven times shorter than the first time he slept for years. “I guess practice actually helped.” He looked at the crowd with a proud smile while they nod their heads, agreeing. ‘I am glad though that it was only one and a half year, I still have time until the successor's precious guider appears again.’   
  
“Did anything happened while I was asleep?”   
  
“Nothing happened this time either.” Came the voice of Makokuji, the oldest living animal on the island. “Makokuji also made sure that everything was kept in order while you slept.”   
  
“Thank you, Makokuji-san.” The captain looked at his hands, feeling at his powers to measure them. “I got a question though,” he began as he glanced at the whale, “my powers seem to not have returned fully. Might you know something about it?”   
  
Makokuji was silent as he pondered on that. “Hmm,” he started, “Makokuji doesn’t know much but he does have a theory or two.” Roger nodded for him to continue, “It could be that you did not sleep enough so your powers did not return completely or your powers are actually stuck on something and have not returned to you which means you will have to get it back from wherever they are.”   
  
Roger stared at him and pondered, “I was actually thinking the same thing.”   
  
“Makokuji is not sure which one makes more sense though.” The whale gave a sigh, sad that he could not come to a conclusion to their problem.   
  
“If it is the second one then I know what it is.” He paused as he stared at his hands and then looked towards the sunny sky. “I will have to wait though as it was a time travel.”   
  
The whale nod and the matter was dropped as Roger began talking little things with the inhabits.   
  
He went around, greeting everyone that had not come to the small gathering that had happened. He was glad that everyone was well but he had business.   
  
He had plans to make.   
  
He took at step and he was in the library, the books reaching infinitely into the unknown ceiling.   
  
He sat down, paper and a quill in front of him.   
  
How was he going to get Trafalgar to the island that he had met them at? For some stupid reason, he couldn’t write and tell him to do so. Even if he could, would he still believe him?   
  
He absently scribbled nothings on the paper, nothing coming to his mind.   
  
‘Though he accepted the incarnations easily when he saw them at the submarine…’ Still, rules were rules and he needed to follow them. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t find a way around it. “If only I could think of one…”   
  
He sighed, dropping the quill in its placeholder, and stood up. This was getting him nowhere. Maybe he should just go check on the successors.   
  
His mind made up, he took a step and his surroundings changed to metals and flying limbs - humans and animal ones.   
  
He sees the first successor, Trafalgar, in the middle of the room doing something with his hands. “Ohhh,” he says in awe and excitement as he sees him cut away body parts from the humans in the room with him and placing animal parts as replacement, “this must be the ope ope no mi at work.” His eyes shine as multiple things were done.   
  
From time to time, he would hear him say scan as he placed his nodachi in front of him.   
  
He watched him as he continues his work, slowly changing all the humans in the room to some kind of hybrid of a centaur.   
  
“As always, thank you for your hard work.” A green hair woman began as he finished the last of the humans in the room.   
  
Trafalgar looked at her yet he said nothing.   
  
She chuckled, “unfriendly as always. I’ll take my leave now.” She fixed her big glasses and turned toward the door, leaving with the centaurs and other hybrids who were too in awe of their new body parts to pay attention to anything else.   
  
The doctor, or Surgeon of Death as his moniker was, turned around and sat on one of the couches that decorated the room his devil fruit’s power not deactivating.   
  
Roger looked at him. He seemed different from the last time he saw him. He wasn’t sure how though. Taking a step, Roger started looking around. This seemed to be some kind of scientific facility, if the walls and the other things laying around said anything.   
  
Some of the things he was seeing he had seen Crocus have in the infirmary of the Oro Jackson when they had been sailing together so he could guess that Trafalgar had these things for medicine of some sort.   
  
He step forward towards the middle of the room and the other pirate tensed. ‘Huh?’   
  
He took a step and he found himself behind Trafalgar, who twitched slightly.   
  
Was he actually being detected by him?   
  
He took another step and found himself in front of him. Again, the surgeon twitched.   
  
‘Oh, so I am!’ He thought as he touched his beard and bent slightly to see the younger man’s face. Because of his hat, he couldn't see if he was actually seeing him - even if it was kind of impossible for that to happen he wanted to make sure.   
  
As there was no eye movement from him, he deducted that no, he couldn’t see him. He was slightly disappointed though, ‘I just wanted someone who could see me.’ Other than the Raftel inhabitants.   
  
“How are you able to sense me though?” He asked out loud. It couldn't be observation haki as that wasn’t able to detect a keeper. “Hmmm.” Was it because he was a successor? Still, he hadn’t been able to see the last successor until he had gotten to Raftel so he doubted that theory. “Hmmmm.” He looked around as if the answer will be written on one of the metallic walls yet nothing came to mind.   
  
“I guess you can’t hear me either since I have been speaking out loud.” He paused, looking once again at the doctor. “Unless you are hiding it.” Once again nothing and Roger sighed. “I should go check on him though. I’ll see you again.”   
  
He took a step and he was surrounded by flowers and birds chirping. Looking around, taking notice of the atmosphere and everything else and even though he wasn’t a navigator, he concluded that this was a spring island. That or a special one like Raftel.   
  
A roar penetrated the air and he turned around to see the second successor being attacked by big animals while being blindfolded.   
  
“Haki training, huh?”   
  
“Yep.” Responded Luffy to his question. “Huh?” Luffy tilted his head, confused as he dodged. “That wasn’t one of you guys.”   
  
The animals seem to pause as they questioned themselves about what the teenager was saying.   
  
“What’s wrong, boss?” The big gorilla questioned, kind of dumbfounded.   
  
“Hmmm,” began Luffy, his head still leaning on one side. “Not sure but I heard an extra voice.” He grabbed the cloth covering his eyes and pulled it down, his eyes right away looking around. “Hmmmm,” he tilted his head once again towards the right, confused yet his expression curious in a way.   
  
Roger looked at him, surprised that the young child had actually answered him. ‘Was that… could it be…?’   
  
“Boss…” This time, the lion began, his eyes looking towards the other two animals that made up the group.   
  
“Hmm,” Luffy’s face changed back, to one of nothing being wrong and started tying the blindfold back into place. “Well, let’s continue.”   
  
Roger looked and wondered if he should talk again, confusion and excitement clouding his thoughts. ‘Nothing I can lose.’   
  
He watched as the teenager dodged and dodged attacks for about 10 seconds and, “You are Luffy, right?” a hit connected with the head, the4 alligator - if it was that - hitting him.   
  
Luffy, once again, took his blindfold off and looked around. Roger looked and was sure that the child was using observation haki.   
  
“You won’t be able to sense me with observation haki.” He chuckled as confusion painted Luffy’s face again.   
  
“I won’t?” Suddenly, something comes to mind and his eyes are full of stars. “Are you a ghost then?!” He spoke fast, his excitement visible in his whole body. “I’ve never seen a ghost!” His arms flailing up and down fast, “Well, other than those ghosts from that girl but I don't think those count as those are by fruit,” he mumbled “But I mean a real one!” He said higher, looking around as if thinking he being a ghost would make him be able to see him.   
  
“A ghost?” Began Roger. Was he one? “Well, I guess I am as I was executed more than 20 years ago when I was human.”   
  
“Ohhhh” His eyes shone more, and Roger couldn;y stop his chuckles, “Just like the Pirate King.” He rambled on, telling him his own place of execution and such.   
  
“Hmm, yes, I would guess since I am him.”   
  
“What?!” Echoed through the jungle, the leaves of the trees falling and some birds flying away. “Y-y-yo-yo-you’re the Pirate King?!!”   
  
He laughed his signature laugh as he saw the child look surprised, once again looking around, trying to find him.   
  
Luffy’s face suddenly became sad and his eyes became teary. “Ace…” he began low yet Roger heard him and he flinched, memories of the war coming to mind, still fresh. “I…” he sniffled, tears falling fast now, “I couldn’t save Ace. He died...Ace-he… I- I…” Sniffles were heard and the giant animals around moved around, trying to stop the tears of the young man.   
  
Roger walked forward, wanting to comfort the successor ‘Ace’s brother’ his mind reminded, yet he knew he couldn’t really touch him as he wouldn’t be felt either way. At that moment at least. “I know.” He began, looking for words that could help him give comfort but he didn’t know what to say so he didn't say anything else.   
  
His sniffles started to die soon after and he saw him wife his tears with his hand as he tried to go back to his usual cheery face.   
  
“So observation haki training?” He began, wanting to change the subject.   
  
“Yep.” His smile was wide as he answered, this time looking at nothing for he couldn't really feel him. “Oh, oh! Rayleigh was training me! He’s a reeeaaallyyy good teacher.”   
  
“Rayleigh?” Memories of his first mate came to mind, their meeting, their passage and their goodbye.. “He always was a good one.” He smiled fondly.   
  
“Un, Un!” Luffy nod excitedly. “Too bad he left already or you could have seen him. He trained me for a year and a half. Said he taught me everything he could already so now im gonna train for half a year on my own here.”   
  
Roger smiled. “Which one was the hardest for you?” Ardament had been the hardest for him as he just didn't have an affinity for it.”   
  
Luffy put a thinking face again, “Hmm, observation i think. Rayleigh said I just couldn’t stay still so he made me learn it by making me go hungry.”   
  
The Pirate King laughed. “I guess that is your weakness.” His first mate always went with what you were weak against to make one learn fast.   
  
“But I think conqueror’s was realllyyy difficult to control.”   
  
“Conqueror’s?” He said surprised. He had conqueror’s?   
  
“Yeah. Rayleigh made me be able to past the calm belt multiple times in a week. On a small boat.” The teenager shook his head, most likely thinking of how that had went.   
  
‘Conqueror's haki… only a few in several million have it.’ He smiled.   
  
“But Ace’s father, what are you doing here?” Was the curious question from his son’s brother.   
  
“I can’t really go into detail about it but I actually came to see you.”   
  
“Check me?”   
  
“Yes. But I am surprised yet glad you can actually hear me. No one except some special people that are connected to where I am now can hear me.”   
  
“Shishishi.” He laughed as his smile grew wide. “Does that mean I’m connected to that place?”   
  
Roger said nothing as he thought of how to answer that. “Well, I am guessing that you can hear me only because you have the Voice of All Things.”   
  
“The Voice-of-what?”   
  
“The Voice of All Things. It is something that one in several thousands of millions can have. They are able to hear the soul of everything around them. The sea, plants, stones, and much more. Everything in this world has a soul.” He explained.   
  
Luffy, on the other hand, looked confused and seemed as if he was going to explode from overthinking.   
  
“I am guessing that it is the Voice of All Things that allow you to talk to your companions right now.”   
  
“Ohhh!”   
  
“But well, I should be leaving now.” He really should, as he was only going to check on them.   
  
“Ehh? Already?” The teenager whined.   
  
“Yes but I think this won’t be the last time I will come see you.” A small smile came to his face.   
  
“Okay! See you again, Ace’s father!” He waved at where he though the Pirate King was and Roger chuckled.   
  
“See you, my son’s brother.”   
  
Luffy smiled widely, happy at those words and Roger took a step forward and back at Raftel he was. He took a few steps towards the chair and table where the quill was at.   
  
“That was interesting.” He mumbled lowly and a smile came to his face. “But I think I found the ‘around the rules’ I needed.”   
  
He dipped it in ink and started writing on the blank paper.   
  
_ Plan: Save Donquixote Rosinante _ _   
_   
\- _ Have Trafalgar D. Water Law meet Monkey D. Luffy. _ _   
_ _ -Have them become friends. _ _   
_ _ -Ask Luffy to go to the island Donquixote will be appearing on. _ _   
_ _ -Bring Trafalgar with him. _ _   
_ _ -Have Trafalgar operate on him and save him. _ _   
_ _   
_ Roger looked at the rough draft. “This seems good for now. Still needs some more information here and there but I can add that for later.” He nodded at himself. “Need to be ready in half a year's time.” at least he hoped it was half a year’s time at least and no sooner since he hadn’t had any practice back then and it could have thrown him anywhere in time.   
  
“I’ll just get everything else ready before asking Luffy’s help. I hope he helps me though.” He said as he put down the quill on its placeholder and leaned back, looking towards the never ending sealing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **End Notes: **  
I am kind of proud of myself for being able to keep this pace and not skip weirdly around the timeline and time itself. I have been trying to keep everyone in character the most but if anything, please tell me so I can fix it.   
  
  
  
  
Also, here are the names that I’ve used so far if anyone is curious:  
  
  
**1\. Ningah**  
: This was the first name I think I used? It was the Lightning Cheetah. The name came from the Ning in Lightning and ah in Cheetah. Pretty simple but I didn’t know what to call it lol.   
  
  
**2\. Den-Den:**  
This one should be self explanatory. Den-Den from Den Den mushi lol.   
  
  
**3\. Makokuji:**  
This one actually I couldn't remember well. I only remembered that -kuji came from Kujira\\\Whale. I think I wanted a name that sounded well and I just said Mako? I don't know, ask the past me and she might be able to answer you.   
  
  
**4\. Waraku:**  
Came from the japanese word Warau\\\To laugh. I wanted to have the kanji and something that ended with ku so I went with this.   
  
  
**5\. Kotori:**  
I wanted something with small/child and bird. I didn’t want the normal Toriko name as in Tori\\\Bird and Ko\\\Child (Ko is also an ending for girl names like Kyouko) so when I continued searching, I found that Ko can also be Small and i found a place that had Kotori and the name called to me so I used it.   
  
  
  
  
I think these are all the names so far? If any questions, don’t be shy and ask them!   
  
  
  
  
I appreciate all the favorite, likes, follows, kudos, comments and reviews that you guys leave this story! This actually makes me want to continue this story and makes me proud that you guys seems to like it. Can’t wait until we get more into this story.   
  
  
Until next time!


	4. Thirteen Years Since...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next few chapters might be a little hard for me to write since I can’t seen to find what to write on them. I know what to do after these but it’s just the in between… should think harder about them, which I’m trying to do but nothing seems to concretely come.  
  
So we now officially start the time skip in the manga and anime. It will slowly but sure go to the part I want and I will try my hardest that it stays how I want it to - canonly as possible.    
  
This is also the chapter that it begins being mostly everyone’s POV instead of just Roger’s. Hope that doesn’t confuse everyone...

**  
** Snowflakes fluttered down from the sky, the grey sky reminding Roger of that time long ago that he first came out of Raftel.  
  
It was quiet around him, the only sound being the small wind that would pick up from time to time.  
  
He looked up, staring at the sky and let his thoughts drift. Sometimes, he missed weather like this...  
  


**The D. Carriers** ** _  
_ ** **Chapter 04 - Thirteen Years Since... **

  
‘Well, no use dwelling on those thoughts.’ He looked at the map he had in hand.  
  
It has been about half a year now and many things had happened since he talked to Luffy that first time. His plan hadn’t really needed much, mostly because he wasn’t really smart like his first mate, so he continued to train his abilities.  
  
Said training actually made him discover something new about himself - well, about his powers. When the time for the thing or the living being to appear once again started nearing, his body sent him a sign. It was really useful if he said so himself.  
  
A week or so ago, said powers actually warned him that Donquixote Rosinante should be getting here soon.  
  
Now, because he hadn’t really thought about it until he had went to the Strawhat captain, he was finding out where he was appearing.  
  
He looked down once again to the map in his hand. The map had taken him far too long to find in the library that was far too big for his liking.  
  
He opened the map and saw a mysterious dot on the North Blue sea.  
  
Minion Island.  
  
It was an island small enough that there shouldn’t be any problem climbing up the mountain where he was at at the moment.  
  
One thing he noticed might be a little problem was the distance from the New World. He wasn’t a navigator mind you but it seem like it could take as long as he had before thee dying man would take to appear.  
  
This meant they needed, in his opinion at least, to start moving towards the North Blue soon.  
  
Last time he had spoken to Luffy, he had been on his way towards Fishman Island so that meant that after they entered the New World officially, North Blue should be towards the north. If Luffy had continued to train his Conqueror’s haki, then he should be able to pass through the Calm Belt more easily.   
  
With that in mind, he decided he could return back to Raftel after checking the surroundings some more. Then he will return to Luffy.  
  
****

* * *

  
There was silence as the wind howled viciously around the trio. A voice could be heard while the two other just listen, one paying more attention than the other. White fluffy air come out as the teenager with the earmuffs and candy cane coat breathed out.  
  
“That’s ridiculous!” Screamed the effeminate cyborg sitting on the snow. “I don’t know what you’re aiming at but don’t do it, Luffy!”  
  
Luffy said nothing, his thoughts somewhere else.  
  
The old man, Ace’s father, had come to him when the Straw-hat crew had been on their way to Fishman Island.  
  
_ The monster trio looked at their ship as they got dragged into a downwards downstream. The kraken that had just passed out was also passing out and the captain of the Straw-hats did not want to let go of his new friend. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Surumeee!” The supposedly name of the kraken fell from his lips and he stretched his right arm towards the kraken. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ As he clung to one of the tentacles of it, he heard his name. That voice… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Ossan?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ A grunt was his confirmation as he sweated a little. The sea was really not helping him at the moment. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I was not expecting to find you in this… predicament.” Roger began, looking around. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Eh.” Was Luffy’s respond as he glided towards the head of Surume. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I had come in hopes that you could help this old man with something but I am not sure if this is a good time.” He stepped closer to Luffy, standing right on top of the kraken as the successor tried to somehow wake it up. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What is it?” Luffy looked towards where he thought Roger was, seeing nothing but water there. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Well, I was wondering if you could befriend someone in my steed.” He paused as he sat right next to the bubble that was keeping the teenager breathing. “He needs to save someone for me who is very important.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Luffy paused, “Who?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Trafalgar D. Water Law.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Luffy tilted his head to the side, his mind trying to recall why that name sounded familiar. His face lit up as memories of Rayleigh telling him about the surgeon that saved his life came to mind. “Oh! He’s the guy that saved me back during the war! Without him and Jimbei, I don’t think I would have made it out alive.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Roger gave him a small smile which Luffy couldn’t really see. “Yes.” He paused once again as he though if he should tell him he had been there. His choice was made for him as the teenager spoke. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Since he saved me, he is already a nakama.” He grinned wide. “Will just need to find him.” They both gave a nod at each other. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I have seen where he is but I will need to know the name to tell you.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I can also ask my nakama. They are smart, shishishi.” The sea current shifted again and they both stumbled a little as the kraken awoke. “Surume!” The kraken seemed confused at the name and a conversation was held between the two as Roger just watched. It was a fast one and the conversation came to an end between the two as Luffy claimed the kraken as a nakama. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Ah.” The Straw-hat captain turned around, as if he knew where Roger was, and looked at the endless sea. “But that person, will you bring him to us?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The Pirate King shook his head. He then remembered though that Luffy could not see the motion. “No, moving people is one of the things I cannot do. If I could, I would had brought him to Trafalgar instead of asking you.” He watched as the young one sagely nodded. “That is why I am asking you to befriend him in my stead as he is unable to hear my voice. After, I will need you to bring him to where he will be at.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Luffy gave it no mind at his choice of wording, Nami and Robin were the ones left to think of such things. “Okay, Ossan. You just need to tell me where they are and we can make our way there! Nami is the best navigator in the four seas so she will have no problem taking us there.” His ‘shishishi’ once again was heard and Roger smiled, relieved that Luffy will indeed helped him. Even when his heart had told him he would, his mind had hold doubt. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Thank you, Luffy.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Shishishi. You’re Ace’s old man, of course I will help you!” He glanced around, reminded suddenly that Zoro and Sanji where out there with him and he could not see them. He let his observation haki spread out and smiled wider when he felt them coming towards him. “Where’s the person that needs saving though?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ There was silence, the sea life being the only thing that could be heard as he waited for Roger’s answer. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I… forgot to find out. It slipped my mind since I am able to get there by…” A pause was heard as he tried to find a word for his ability. “I guess with one step?” He scratched behind his head awkwardly, feeling dumb for not knowing the island where Donquixote will be. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “OH! That sounds awesome!” Eyes twinkled and Roger laughed at his excitement, feeling excited for him. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I will go and find out the island and I will be back with the information.” He stood up, getting ready to jump back to Raftel. “Thank you, Luffy. This is really important and I appreciate the help you will give.” The bubble shifted and the boy tilted along with it. Surume noticed and help the bubble gently with the tips of two of his tentacles who received words of gratitude in return. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “See you soon, Ossan!” The boy waved at the ocean and Roger just wondered how he knew when he was leaving without him saying the exact words. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “See you soon, Luffy.” He chuckled. Was it maybe intuition? And with a step, he was out of the ocean and back at the library in Raftel. _ _  
_ _  
_ This was a good chance to become closer to Torao - even if he already considered him a nakama.  
  
Words came from the Surgeon of Death but Luffy paid it no mind.  
  
Nami looked at him horrified, knowing her captain too well. Even if she told him to think against it as much as she wanted, when he decided on something, he was a bull that could only see the red flag.  
  
“What will it be, Mugiwara-ya?” Trafalgar stared at him, waiting to see anything on his face to tell him what he was thinking.  
  
“That yonko… which one is it?” As long as it wasn’t Shanks, he would go after them. He will fight him for sure but he was going to be his last one.  
  
The android to his left splutter, “Hold on, Luffy! You can’t trust him!” Her words were ignored though as her captain continued to have his full attention on the rival pirate.  
  
Trafalgar began talking, explaining his plans and Nami just listened, horrified with every word that was coming out of the Surgeon’s words.  
  
Luffy listened, calmly thinking of everything. With this plan, he could be on the same ship with Torao and when Roger came, they could go to wherever the surgeon was needed and tell him everything Roger might want to say to Torao.  
  
Fighting a yonko in it was just a plus. Anyways, Torao was nakama and he trusted him!  
  
“I see…” He began and a smile came to his face. “Okay! Let’s do this!” He will ask him about helping Roger when he came back with more information for him.  
  
His crew though was as trusting as he was and when they went back to where he left the other, they were against it - Nami supplied all the details that he paid no attention to.  
  
“How come saving Nami turned into something so eccentric?!” Ussop, the sharpshooter shook him wildly, trying to get his point across. “How can I sleep peacefully at night when we’re collaborating with that suspicious guy?!” More shaking and the allied captain just started at the Straw-hats tried to change the mind of their captain.  
  
More denials to the alliance until the Devil child, Nico Robin spoke. “I trust your decision, Luffy but…” She paused, staring at both captains. “Alliances usually comes with betrayal. You trust too easily so maybe an alliance might not be the best option here.”  
  
“Huh?” Luffy turned to his new nakama, “You’ll betray us?”  
  
“No.” was his short answer and Luffy turned to his crew, a knowing smile beaming at them as if telling them ‘see?’.  
  
The Heart Pirates’ captain just watched, dumbfounded as the atmosphere in the abandoned lab turned from denials to mushy in a few seconds with just some words from their captain. More yelling ensued after he shambles the android and what he assumed to be the pet back.   
  
He paid the blond male no mind as he turns to the giant children in the room. “So it’s these children…”  
  
Luffy, who saw where his attention was, turned to him. “Yeah!” He pointed at the children who were sleeping peacefully even if they were chained up. “I want to save them!”  
  
“...Do you really want to save them? You don’t even know where they’re from.” They explain to him that yes, they will, that the children have asked them themselves.  
  
“Until we guarantee the safety of these kids, we can’t leave this island!” Nami, who was on Sanji’s body, told him.  
  
“So you want to stay behind by yourself…?” The Surgeon asked her.  
  
“We’re not leaving anyone behind.” Started the his allied captain. “If Nami and Chipper want to help them then so do I.” Trafalgar stared at him, unsure and confused at the words coming from Luffy. “Also, Sanji wanted to hang on to that Samurai. If you’re going to form an alliance with us, help us out here!”  
  
Trafalgar was confused and it must have shown in his face very badly if the long-nose pirate came to his rescue by explaining   
  
“Ah…” The sharp-shooter began, “Just telling you but what you and Luffy think of alliance are probably different things.”  
  
“It’s like being friends, no?” Was Luffy’s interjection.  
  
“Also, don’t even think you’ll get to take the lead.” More remarks from Luffy, “ This isn’t even the start of how stubborn he is. You can say his selfishness is yonko class already.” Ussopp explained.  
  
Law was agasp. “But your friend’s request… has nothing to do with the alliance…” He just couldn’t understand this crew. Why had he asked for an alliance? “Ah… nevermind, got it.” Nothing to do about it now, the alliance was already formed. From there though, everything went against him.  
  
After the captain swordsman finally, _ finally, _ had something under his control, he explained everything about Caesar Clown and the plan went into action.  
  
****

* * *

Things from them on drastically went downhill as the mad scientist that was Caesar Clown brought about a slime that would petrify everyone around it.  
  
And as the big screen show everything happening outside the metal room, the four pirates and 2 marines conversed, reminiscing about something similar that happened in the past - mostly from the youngest pirate.  
  
More explanations from the shichibukai and everything ended connecting to the underground pirate known as Joker - which was another name for the current shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo.  
  
After everything, they ended up outside of the building, and then escaped out of the caged that was holding then.  
  
Everything that followed was a flash as everyone tried to survive.  
  
Run, fight, run, help, run, save children. On and on. They couldn’t get a break to even breath.  
  
Law and Smoker, a vice admiral and commander from G-5, ended up fighting Vergo.  
  
As they both walked away from the pieces that were Vergo, a little of the guilt that Law felt for the last thirteen years was lifted. Still, Doflamingo was still out there and he needed to be taken out - even if his chances of getting out of it alive were almost none.  
  
As they made their way towards where Law had told them to meet up, Luffy’s and Caesar were fighting. The anger that Luffy was feeling after the small dragon, Momonosuke, told him what was going on in this island, was flying through the roof. How could anyone do anything like this to children? To treat the Brownbeard pirates like that?  
  
He hated people that showed they were kind to everyone but then were evil and took advantage of others. Hypo- hip- hypocryts were the worst kind of people.  
  
Fists flew here and there, the young captain not caring about what Caesar was doing to him. He was going to beat him up and that's all that mattered, Torao’s plans didn’t mattered to him.  
  
First, gas, first, evade, Gastanet, flew as Luffy yelled angrily at Caesar. Their fight ended as he sent the mad scientist flying through the escape that Torao had told them to meet at. He felt satisfied as he saw him get further and further away from him.  
  
And the underworld watched with him…  
  
****

* * *

**  
** Law, as he got to their meeting place, was furious that Mugiwara-ya would just changed their plans because of his personal feelings. He really shouldn’t have trusted the younger captain on one of the key points of the plans.  
  
They needed to get out of this building and catch Caesar Clown before he escaped - and knowing Joker, he had most likely sent someone to take care of them since he riled him up when he was fighting with Vergo.  
  
He told them to get on the cart he and Smoker had brought. Yet, all that were there had gotten on, the Straw-hats still didn't get on.  
  
“My nakama are still not here!” The captain told him.  
  
The other members of the alliance seemed to be relaxed, waiting for the other missing members.  
  
He could only wait impatiently, thinking of how his plans were crumbling away as the seconds pass.  
  
Finally, they could move as the last members came and they got in the cart fast. The velocity of the cart was fast and he could only hope they could make it outside fast.  
  
The ride out wasn’t smooth though, as rocks felt and smoke followed. As they got nearer to the exit, everything was left to the navigator of the Straw-hats.  
  
As her wind blew, they were out.  
  
And then there were shouts from every boy in their group… along with most of the G-5 soldiers and Straw-hats. Law, though, was worried about those with the giant robot, that he could only think was the blue haired member of the allied captain. They belonged to the Doflamingo Family.  
  
As he declared them enemies, everyone was serious. The sharpshooter in their alliance was confident he could get the Clown back but he didn’t feel the same. He had to leave it to him, and the navigator, when Mugiwara-ya told him to leave it to them.  
  
Their combination attack was actually not bad and he was relieved to see they weren’t weak after all. He never doubted the captain and the first mate, but he had not seen the other fight so he couldn't be blamed for not having as much faith in them.  
  
As Caesar was in their hands and Baby 5 and Buffalo were cut in pieces, Law had to once again learned that he had to move at the pace of what was known as the Straw-hat captain.  
  
They wanted to make sure the kidnapped children would be okay so they wanted to take them themselves. The small doctor also wanted to cure them of the drug so Law decided that he would take out as much as he could with his devil fruit.  
  
By the end of it, Tony-ya was traumatized but it was nothing compared to the lives of the children.  
  
He was dumbfounded - it seems to be happening too much when he was around the Straw-hats - when he told them they needed to go fast, they decided that they would be fast, yes, but they would party first.  
  
The food that was given to him was good and it had a homely taste. The soup warm his body like nothing else had done before yet nothing could take the coldness that day left thirteen years ago.  
  
A small talk between the Captain of the Heart Pirates and White Chase as the party went on in the background. Nothing was quiet as the chaos of the pirates and the gangster like soldiers combined to make one big mess.  
  
They kept their promise though and their party was as fast as possible and soon the alliance between the Straw-hats and Heart Pirates were on their way to Dressrosa plus a samurai and his son.  
  
****

* * *

**  
** The call made to Joker, also known as Donquixote Doflamingo, was made through one of Law’s den den mushi. As Law and Doflamingo talked, the younger captain of the two could see how angry the older captain was based on the face of the den den.  
  
“Quit being a shichibukai.” Law finally told the King of Dressrosa. “Throw away the status you’ve built up during the last ten years…”  
  
Veins popped as the once sick child continued. “Your time limit is until tomorrow’s Newspaper delivery.” The anger that the Doflamingo Captain was feeling was so much that the words wouldn't come out. “If the morning papers say you withdrew as a shichibukai then I will contact you again. If not, then negotiations are over!” The den den smirked at the sunglasses wearer. “See you.” And the eyes went to sleep as the called was hugged up.  
  
Now he just needed to wait until tomorrow… Except it was not going to be quiet because he soon discovered that the trip to Dressrosa was not going to be what he thought it was going to be.  
  
It was loud and crazy in Laws opinion.  
  
Luffy seemed to not pay attention to his feelings as he just put his arm around his shoulder while everything was being explained to the members that weren’t present when the alliance was formed.   
  
More explanations from the lonely allied captain and again, they just needed to wait to what tomorrow will bring.  
  
The next day came and the newspaper showed that Doflamingo had indeed stepped down as a shichibukai. But that was not the only news the paper brought. Their alliance was on the paper along with the alliance of three other captains from the worse generations.  
  
Yet they didn’t pay it much attention as Law called Doflamingo as promised. As the called went on and Mingo tempted Luffy with something, the crew made sure to keep him away from the den den while Law made agreements of where to meet.  
  
“Eight hours from now, in the southeast beach on Green Bit.” Law informed him. They will leave Caesar there and nothing else will be done. Right after, the call ended and more information was exchanged with the crew.  
  
Like always, they were back tot heir stupid actics that Law was not used to and somehow ended joining them without his noticed. He felt horrible after, memories of long ago making their way into his mind.  
  
For now, they will eat and prepare themselves for what was to come.  
  
_ Eight hours until the handover of Caesar. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **End notes: **   
Well, I wanted the whole Punk Hazard to be done in one chapter because I just want to get to the non-canon story as fast as possible because we already know what happened in the anime/manga. I guess if its one chapter per act, then we all can guess about how many chapters until we catch up, huh?  
  
Please tell me if they seem in character still.  
  
By the way, I stopped reading the manga as the Second act of Wano ended so I know nothing of the flashbacks that are going on at the moment. I only know they are flashbacks because everyone knows about that for some reason lol so I’m sorry if there's anything important there but that won’t contribute to the storyline in this fanfiction.  
  
As always, thank you for reviews/comments, follows/subscribes, and likes/kudos! They make me very happy!


End file.
